1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor of an electric motor, and a method of manufacturing the rotor of the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known rotors include a plurality of magnets that are arranged radially outside of the rotor core, a cylindrical cover tube that surrounds the plurality of magnets, and a resin which is filled into a gap between the cover tube and the rotor core (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-169103).
When the above rotors are manufactured, generally the resin is injected in a gap between a rotor core and a cover tube. Such a gap is narrow, and it is difficult to position a gate of the injection molding machine at the gap. In addition, a cover tube is sometimes deformed locally due to the injection pressure of the resin which is injected into the gap.